


When I See you Again

by tula_von



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, canon compliant character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tula_von/pseuds/tula_von
Summary: A short ficlet of how I think the reunion between Dean and Cas should have gone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	When I See you Again

From cold, Dean is thrust into warmth, the weigh of his brother against him gone. He can tell he's now standing on his own two feet and the warmth of the...sun...on his f ace? He dares to open his eyes. A clear blue sky greets him on a beautiful morning, standing in a field of green, birds in nearby trees singing. 

He looks down, still wearing the same clothing as moments ago but clean. The pain is gone. He stretches his right arm around to his back; no gash, no blood. He should feel afraid yet he's not. Instead Dean's calm. 

'What the hell happened?'

"Hello, Dean." the sound of the husky voice behind him grips his heart. It beats a little faster. Or at least he thinks it should be. 

'Lucifer?' 

Because this would be exactly his luck for that asshole to be responsible for this. Dean's not sure how much time passes, seconds, minutes. Something is...different.

Dean knows he should feel afraid. It should break his heart to hear that voice again. He should be itching to reach for that next bottle of booze to drown the ache out. 

Yet, his spirit is at peace. It won't let him do what the mind is expecting. He turns around finally and there he is.

Cas is the same as Dean last saw him before it all went wrong; his signature suit, tan trenchcoat, and tie askew. 

And that smile on his face. 

That smile Dean only had the privilege of seeing once. Pure joy and adoration beaming right at him. Can is only a few feet away out of Dean's reach.

"Cas.."

"There's no need to fear, you're safe here."  
"Whu- what is this?"

Cas only smiles again, not mocking or teasing him for him not knowing immediately, only joy. And Dean's heart soars.

"Jack?"

"He's made everything right. Heaven is everything it should be, and he brought me- he brought us home."

Dean steps closer to Cas and now that he knows it's not some cruel trick, he can't look away. He wants to take in every detail, every line, the exact shade of blue of his eyes. Cas allows it, no rushing, no pulling away or racing forward, he only is. They just are. 

"Didn't think I'd end up un heaven," he smirks, "but I think I might like it around here."

"Good," Cas beams and Dean swears he's starting to see him beyond the human vessel. "Because I'm not letting you go anywhere." 

He holds his hand out to Dean. Now it's his turn to smile. The kind that makes the lines around his eyes especially prominent, the kind of smile he thought he'd never have again. 

He takes Cas' hand and intertwines their fingers. He savors the warmth, can almost feel the thrum of angelic grace flowing from their joined hands. 

There's so much Dean wants to say, has wanted to say for a long time, but the words can wait, they have forever now. 

Cas guides him down a dirt path towards a gray wooden structure a couple hundred feet away. 

They walk together in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this small story gives you some small sense of peace. It was unbetaed so please let me know if there are any errors to correct (Especially grammar oops)
> 
> This is dedicated to the 1k a Day Challenge Discord server and its members who are so loving and kind and have helped me deal with my deep hurt in regards to the end of the show. May Dean and Can find happiness the only place they were allowed to: the fandom.
> 
> This is the first thing I have ever written for this fandom and the first piece of fic I've posted in like, 10 years. (my old stories were orphaned long ago) This is a direct response to the disappointment and heartbreak of 15x20.


End file.
